My Coldhearted Boyfriend
by dramionefan09
Summary: Draco is cold-hearted. But an unexpected encounter with Hermione might change this and brought back something deeply buried inside... Childhood memories... A pushy boyfriend... agreements... a kiss... a romantic-comedy plot...
1. Reminiscing Memories

Disclaimer: Of course, I own Harry Potter... bwahaha... NOT!! Unless I'm J.K. Rowling... (so If you didn't get the sarcasm that I'm insinuating at the start, well I'm plainly saying that I DONT OWN ANY RIGHTS FROM ALL HARRY POTTER BOOKS, MOVIE FRANCHISES… I don't even have my own car)

As for the plot, it was loosely based from the Korean film "He was cool" (I recommend it, it's very funny and romantic)… So I'm not entirely owning up the concept of this whole story…

Summary: Just like other D/Hr fanfics, Draco was still a cold-hearted guy caused by how he was brought up by his parents particularly by his father. Though he had been in a lot of relationship, he'd never been intimate with anyone. But an unexpected encounter with Hermione have changed everything and possibly brought back something that was deeply buried inside Draco's….

A/N: This is my first time ever to write a story (a real one) let alone post a D/Hr fanfic… And I'm not really that good with grammar and all... So please don't flame on me, but would gladly accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticisms not insults… And if anyone would be interested to be my beta reader/s, pm me or anything?!?!?! So imma leave you here now before I bore you to death with my petty remarks…

**CHAPTER 1: Reminiscing Memories**

"DRACO... LUCIUS... MALFOY!!" the slytherin blond swiftly rose up from his bed caused by the sudden change in the tone of his father's rants. Though he had been half-awake for a few minutes already, his hasty movement and grogginess made him tripped from his blankets tangled on his legs and caused him to fall head first and bumped on the floor.

One of the things he learned growing up is that when the senior Malfoy yelled out his full name in a very deliberate manner then he is in big trouble and he won't really be pleased with what will happen next. That's why he couldn't care less with the piercing ache in his head and NOT EVEN bothering to check on the huge lump that was formed in his ever so beautiful and charming face (at least that's what he believed in… and almost all of the girls in his school.. except for one) because he knew that what he will witness next would be far more frightening.

'Good thing, I have this thick green carpet in my room or Merlin knows what will happen to my head' he thought to himself as he was covering himself with his silver robes and rushing his way to where he think his father is.

Upon reaching his father's office room, where he usually carries out his "businesses", Draco anxiously stopped outside the door, which is slightly opened pulling out orange light beams coming from the blaze in the room's fireplace. He didn't know if he should just enter and stand by the door or go near where his father is because he doesn't want to show his fear from his father though the latter is completely aware of it.

He regretfully blames himself for not waking up the first time his father called his name since he was already half-awake at that time. But in reality, he blames the dream that frequently keeps him up late at night… or early in the morning. It is always the exact same dream that after waking up in the middle of the night, he doesn't want to go back to sleep anymore, afraid of reminiscing the memories again or the overwhelming feeling that he once felt…

"I've been calling your name for the past hour." His father said from inside the room. 'I doubt that', Draco thought to himself because he knew that Malfoys are not known for being patient and of course they have house-elves to do that. "Well… Do you want me myself to drag you inside this room", his father cried in a slightly irate but calm voice.

It is then his go signal to leave off any indecisiveness and meet his father's wrath. He entered the cold albeit lighted room and stand still a few steps from the door facing his father's back who is seated in a big luxurious chair made out of gold with dark green cushions adorned with silver linings. He almost look like a royal king with his long blond hair flowing seamlessly on the back of the chair and him fronting an exquisite fireplace that must have been constructed by a famous designer from France. The atmosphere had made Draco even more terrified of what might come for not attending to his father instantly. It seems like something was stuck from his throat blocking the words from coming out but he knew he has to say something, maybe apologize. So he tried to gather up all the courage that has left of him and muttered something in a monotonous voice.

"I'm sorry father for not responding to you much sooner. I was...", but he was cut off. "You slept late last night, am I right? "

"Y… " he tried to respond.

"Of course, I'm right." said rather coolly by the senior Malfoy. "I always am"

Draco tried to show a blank face but deep inside he was trying to comprehend why his father is not punishing him for his sluggishness, knowing today is the day he would be going back to Hogwarts through the Hogwarts Express which would leave in about three hours from now, and he haven't even packed yet. He was waiting for his father's incessant rants of how incompetent, slothful, stupid bastard he was but it never came.

"Both of us know that the Hogwarts Express would be leaving in about three hours from now and I'm aware that you haven't started packing your things yet, am I right?" the senior Malfoy inquired with a sly tinge in his voice. 'Well, now you got your wish, fool' fumed to himself while waiting for the pain of the Cruciatus curse that was about to come. Nothing. 'Yet', he thought.

Just as about Draco took a small step towards his father, the hidden figure from the chair rose up and turned his body to face Draco wearing the same expression as the latter but with a small smirk. Draco was not sure of it because this is not what he had expected and he was too anxious about the nearing figure who still wears the same expression while holding his long silver cane. Then, suddenly, something came to his mind.

'Oh Merlin, he's going to hit the cane into my stomach… my legs… MY FACE!!!' Draco was awfully worried. 'I should have gotten up earlier and packed my things days before… It's all because of that goddamn dream… Now, I have a big lump in my head and several more bruises in other parts of my face' he regretfully rambled on and on because this is what he was trying to avoid from this dream. Aside from being punished by Lucius, He was afraid of getting too caught up with the emotions that he felt in that dream and loses his focus and his mask. This is unacceptable for a Malfoy because Malfoys don't feel anything and let alone Lo… He couldn't say it. He wouldn't even want to think about it. It's just a sign of weakness and growing up as a Malfoy, he shouldn't be weak.

He was too caught up with battling with his mind that he didn't notice the small contact from someone, his father. He was too startled with what had happened that he jerked off but eventually stood still after sense dawns in his mind. He was in one of the awkward, one-hand, detached hug with his father and he had no idea why but it is better than getting the Cruciatus curse though he had grown immune from it.

His father must have read his mind as the former started to speak, "I'm very disappointed in you for not listening to your mother after she told you to fix up your things for Hogwarts a few days ago and now, you're still in your boxers and your robes" Draco doesn't know how to respond because there's no fury on the tone of his father's voice but a bit of slyness. "tsk… tsk... tsk… Now, now draco. That is not how a Head Boy should act especially on the first day of school. Am I right?" Then the smirk plastered in his father's face grew wider upon saying the word "Head Boy".

Clearly, the reason for his father's unusual behavior is because of this but he seems to have lost words to say because he himself couldn't believe it. Though he had been dreaming of becoming one, he had been certain who would get the position.

"How are you sure that it was me? Isn't it P…", he was cut off again. "NO!" His father's expression turned into the one he had been anticipating all along. "It is not that stupid scar head git who got the position but you, my son, so you better not mess this up!"

"I got the letter this morning. This would be a great opportunity for you to lure in that crazy old man. Apparently, the old man trusts you because he wouldn't give you that position if he didn't. And I don't even have to bribe him with anything. Hmpf!", while saying these words, Draco's father shifted into a dreamy look with a tinge of mischief as he continued, "The Dark Lord would be very pleased with this…"

With that, Draco blocked off his hearing and drifted his mind to somewhere else while pretending to be listening. He really couldn't care less about the return of You-Know-Who and doesn't really want to be involved with their dark workings. But he knew, that by the end of this school year, he has to face his wretched fate. For now, he would just have to make the most out of his freedom, of not being boss around, at least in Hogwarts.

In Hogwarts, he's a god. Almost everyone respects him and is afraid or stupid to mess around with him (with the exception of three people). 'I guess being associated with Death eaters has its own benefits' he smiled mentally. He had always been like this, cold-hearted and terrorizing, since he was brought out into this world. Saying that his father is a tyrant is the understatement of the year. Draco is a proof of that. As for his mother, though she doesn't ever lay hands on Draco like his father, she doesn't ever touch him, ever. She was always indifferent and apathetic. Draco guessed that being married to Lucius Malfoy did that to her. His parents tried to give him everything that a kid could hope for but never had they given him the one thing he truly needs. At first, as a kid, he thought material things could suffice for everything not until his sixth birthday. It was the first time he learned that it existed.

"Well, what are you still doing? Go and pack up your things. Wouldn't want you to be late in your first day as Head Boy", his father said before going back to his royal chair and carries on with his "business" works. Draco was too engrossed with his daydreaming that he barely heard his father's last remarks. Seeing his father's retreating figure did he then realized that their conversation was over and it's time now to go back to his room and pack up his things. He sighed as he went upstairs trying to block off his mind from getting back to his _dream_.

(At the Hogwarts Station)

Hermione was fervently skimming through the crowd looking for a certain raven-haired boy and two red heads. She hasn't seen them since the start of their summer break because she was with her great aunt Adela, her grandma's sister who is also a witch, for the whole time and they've only owled each other four times. It has been years since she last went to her great aunt's manor and they've missed each other so much. That's why Hermione couldn't refuse the invitation of staying in the manor for her entire summer and bond with her favorite aunt. It's not only because of the luxury of being in the manor that always makes her ecstatic but also because her aunt Adela was the only close relative that she got who she can talked to about the wizarding world. Her Aunt Adela had been there ever since she was still a kid, bringing her to places full of magic which she believed to be true as a little child but then eventually confirmed it to be actually true when she reach the age of eleven.

"MIONE!!!", a screechy sound was heard coming from her back, overpowering the loud murmurs of families saying their goodbyes to their children who are going to start their year in Hogwarts. She turned her body to the source of the very familiar noise, and before she could even move her feet she was enclosed in tight hugs from her friends.

"Oh Mione, we've missed you so much!", cried the little Weasley.

"Yeah, you should have visited us in the Burrow. We were…", Harry blabbered on and on along with Ron. "And Fred and George showed us this new…"

"gah… uys.." the sandwiched girl barely muttered. And with all the strength and air that she can gain, she tried to mumble with a little force, "Gu..uys.. caaan't breeaaathhh!"

With that, the three convicts looked at each other and finally let her go. "Oh! Sorry Mione." They mumbled in unison. "We just missed you so much", Ginny tried to reason out.

"That's… okay… guys… just… need… to… breath…" Hermione reassured them in between her breaths.

After her breathing came back to its normal rate, Hermione gave them a big smile and said, "And I also missed you guys as much but let's continue this brief reunion inside the train. We wouldn't want to be left out."

Then they all budged their way towards the train, with Harry and Ron carrying the heavier luggage of the two girls. Inside the train, they found an empty compartment which is where they've seated at from last year.

"So Hermione, what did you do at your aunt's manor. I bet it's a lot of fun, with all those big rooms and high ceilings… hmmm…", Hermione smiled at her friend's dreamy look. "Don't worry. Next time, I'll bring you with me."

"Oh really, Mione! That would be great!" exclaimed Ginny. Harry and Ron both narrowed their eyes and attempted to craft a cute pout.

Hermione laughed at her best friends' childishness, "What?!"

Harry tried to explain while Ron kept up with their charade, "Well, we've been best friends since first year and we always do everything together. So…"

Hermione interrupted as she rolled her eyes, "Of course, I'll bring both of you too. You're my best friends. And now, I have Ginny as my best girl friend." Ginny, then, gave Hermione another big bear hug while the latter giggled at her _girl _friend. (A/N: No guys, that is meant in a platonic sense and I don't even write slash fics. This is definitely a D/Hr fic) They laughed at each other with no other reason just being back together and enjoying each other's company.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't the Mudblood and her two pathetic boyfriends. Why, don't they satisfy Ms. Little Prude that she have to resort to the little Weaselbee." Draco said in a pitiful tone with his trademark smirk while eyeing the two girls who are still entangled in a tight embrace.

"Hmpfh! Perv..", Hermione mumbled with disgust as both her and Ginny straightened out to sit comfortably in their place.

At this moment, all the four Gryffindors have their eyes narrowed down while trying to contain their rage and, ironically, it's Ron who broke the dangerous silence, "You have no business in here Malfoy so get the hell out of our compartment, you scumbag!"

Appearing as if he is unaffected by the perilous looks towards him, Draco tried to move in closer inside the compartment and carry on with his insults, "If I am a scumbag, then where should we classify your pitiful family, Weasel?! Hmmm… Trash? Dirt? Dust? You don't even come close to those." And the slytherin's smirk became wider because he knew that he had hit a spot.

Good thing Harry had been training hard as a seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team which made him more strong and agile or else, Draco must have been drenched in blood by now with fierce punches from Ron, who had also been working hard as a keeper. Harry kept a shaking Ron (out of great fury) in place while Hermione tried to keep the situation from getting worst, "Just leave us alone Malfoy or I, this year's **HEAD GIRL**", she said those latter words more deliberately as if trying to shove it to his face which oddly made his smirk much wider (if that's even possible), "would have to take HUGEpoints from your house and bring you to the Professors for detention." Then, Hermione lifted her hands and made a gesture of shooing away someone while holding an innocent wily smile on her face.

"Oh really, well I don't think that would be possible because I, this year's **HEAD BOY**", saying it same as how it was said by Hermione, "wouldn't allow it." Then, he took out a metal badge confirming what he just told her and smirk the biggest one he ever had. 'I swear to Merlin, that that stupid smirk is so wide that it would cut his head into halves if he ever pulled any further' Hermione formed an evil smile in her mind.

"But I thought… that…"Hermione stuttered, still not believing him albeit the proof is right in front of her.

Draco cut her short, "NO!", now he had lost his composure and rage is evident in his face, "It is not your pathetic excuse for a boyfriend, Pothead, who got the position, BUT ME!"

And now, it's Hermione who needs comforting. When it finally sunk into her, she couldn't move, say or think of anything. It's like the whole world has thrown its entire negative aura onto her and pulled her into the deepest ends of the dark underworld. In short, she was Head Girl and the Head boy is Draco, his arch enemy, the git who has taunted her ever since she stepped foot on their magical school. Now, she has to put up with him and organize all the activities that she had eagerly planned already in her head a few months ago. Now, all of her plans would be doomed because DRACO IS HEAD BOY!!

'Arghhhhhhh!!!!' she yelled out in her mind while her face was still in a shocked state.

"I bet your father bribe your way to get that position", Harry smirked to his retort.

"Are you saying that goodie-oldie Dumby could be bribe with money", Draco's smirk came back, "tsk… tsk… I thought you're in his side, then why are you stabbing the old man behind his back. Traitor!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS A SON OF A DEATH EATER!! YOU'RE THE TRAITOR!!" Harry's fuming broke Hermione's current trance which made her sense the rising heat between the two and get a hold on Harry before he could do something drastic.

"Just jerk off Malfoy!" Hermione fumed, not thinking of any witty retorts but just to calm his over-raging best friend.

"I would glad to, if you would go back with what you're doing with the little Weasel" Draco said with a little slyness while raising his brows playfully.

This had hit the ultimate spot of both boys and it took both Ginny and Hermione's full strength to keep the two boys from beating the hell out of him. "HARRY! RON! Let it go, he's not worth it!" It was now Ginny who tried to appease verbally the shaking forms of both boys with the help of Hermione.

Thankfully, Draco finally leaves them alone, knowing that he had gotten into their deepest nerves. He laughed an evil laugh mentally. (A/N: Woohoo, they 're a bunch of stubborn kids, aren't they? I thought it wouldn't end.)

"You both know that he was just trying to get into your nerves so you could do something that would lead to you being expelled! Don't let his satisfaction be fulfilled!" Hermione tried to make sense to them.

"But his words… what he said to you… it's just" Harry mumbled while his hands on his head, embarrassed that Draco had triggered him.

"We know. But you must remember, he had always been and will always be a prat so just ignore him like what we always do for the past years." Ginny said while all of them acquiesced mentally. Then they all settled down and think of the positive things that will come for this school year.

(At Draco's compartment)

He was alone. He had always been. But now he felt it even more because he's alone inside this big compartment that should have been occupied by both Heads but the other Head was busy flirting with her stupid friends. But he prefers this loneliness just to be away for a few minutes from his two dim-witted followers and her annoying ex-girlfriend and also because he is used to it. That's why he decided to head on to this compartment, but seeing the Golden Trio, he wouldn't want to miss a bit of fun for the start of the year.

'Oh, Life is good' he thought to himself as he was recalling the faces of the two Gryffindor boys. 'Or is Life really that good?' His subconscious mind tried to argue with him. 'Shut up!' he retorted.

This is what he was afraid of, and also the drawback of being alone. It was during these lonely times, that he unconsciously (or furtively) reminisces on memories of his past, remembering that constant dream that haunts him every time he thinks about it and make him rethink about the path of his life.

He suddenly falls into a deep slumber and his mind drifted into unconsciousness.

_It was his sixth birthday. His birthdays had always been the happiest day of the year. Though his parents were not always present or not always there to stay with him to celebrate, it still is the happiest because he got lots and lots of present and new toys. And at that time, he knew it was enough, hell, it was more than enough for him. He knew that every kid who goes into his birthday parties are envious because his' was one of the grandiose and most talked about kiddie party in the elite wizarding community in Europe. _

_Of course, Lucius won't settle for anything less than perfect so he spends big amounts of galleons to maintain their reputation. Of course, it's all for the appearance. It always has been, that's why when he is sure that the party would go along smoothly, his job is done and he don't need to join in with the foolish games during the party. He knows this grandiose party and all the new toys and presents are more than enough to make his son satisfied. _

_But it is on that fateful day that Draco realized none of these things are enough, that there is one simple thing that his parent can but wasn't able to give him. And since that day, he has never felt such overwhelming feeling and suddenly realized that he had been so lonely all throughout his life and all of the material things have covered it all up… but not entirely._

_The party is almost nearing its end and it is a tradition that every guests will give their presents to the birthday celebrant and greet him a happy birthday on this portion. Then it was there….._

A/N: It may seem a bit dark, with Draco's personality, but I assure you that there would be a few or a lot of funny scenes (though I'm not sure if you would look at it as funny.. well in my opinion, it's funny, so just hold on, and since this is based from a romantic-comedy film)… AND the UNEXPECTED ENCOUNTER would be in the next chapter. It would change th… na ah!! I can't tell you coz it will spoil the story but If you want to know what happens, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! And… REVIEW!!


	2. An Unexpected Encounter

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own HARRY POTTER and everything that comes with it like the movie franchises, HP costumes, HP t-shirts, HP collectibles, HP fans... everything… But I just realized, I own Aunt Adela (well, at least the one in this story)… Yay! I could claim something out of this fic after all… Also, I'd just like to remind you that this fic is inspired by the Korean movie "He was cool"…

I recommend you to watch the said movie. It's really funny and romantic as well… The couple in that movie somehow reflects Draco and Hermione. He's cold and she's cute… haha… nice analogy, right?!?!? Just watch it and you'll know what I mean… You can watch it at …

A/N: First of all I would like to give a round of applause to my first batch of reviewers for this fic: KharmaoftheRainbow, Ino-Gaara, nature_love_95, timamiYIPPIE and LoveDirt; and those who included this story to their alert list: Ino-Gaara, Kimiko16, Rein Lin, witchhunterlady, and timamiYIPPIE… (clap, clap, clap) BIG BIG Thanks guys!! Woohoo, lets partayyy! Secondly, I'm really really sorry for not posting this chapter on date that I've told a few of you that I'd post it. I didn't notice that a lot of workload had piled up and I need to attend to them asap since it's our midterms week. Really really sorry. And please give time to read my other fic, my first one-shot, "Caught off Guard"… I swear you'd laugh your heads off… well, atleast that's what it did to me… hahaha…

* * *

Recap: Draco is cold. Lucius was strangely nice because Draco got Head Boy position. At the same time, Hermione got the Head Girl. Draco has gotten into the nerves of the Golden Trio plus little Weasley. He was alone in his compartment then he dreamt…

_But it is on that fateful day that Draco realized none of these things are enough, that there is one simple thing that his parents can but wasn't able to give him. And since that day, he has never felt such overwhelming feeling and suddenly realized that he had been so lonely all throughout his life and all of the material things have covered it all up… but not entirely._

_The party is almost nearing its end and it is a tradition that every guests will give their presents to the birthday celebrant and greet him a happy birthday on this portion. Then it was there….._

**CHAPTER 2: An Unexpected Encounter **

_Continuation of the dream…_

_It was there. The small blue box that was interlaced with a white ribbon was being held loosely. At first, he didn't take it with much importance because it was too simple for a Malfoy's liking and definitely doesn't stand out among the other gifts. Malfoys are always on top which is the complete opposite of the small box so he didn't really get a hold of it nor even touch it._

"_Draco" someone cried out._

"Draco… Draco… MALFOY!", and there goes his dream. "Wh… what happened? Where am I? When did you get here?" he groggily muttered while trying to fix himself.

The girl rolled her brown eyes. "We're here already and you're lucky that I had enough conscience left to wake you up. Well… fix up and hurry before the last carriage go off" With that, Hermione went outside the train and proceeded to the last carriage going to the castle while edgily waiting for her arch enemy.

As Hermione left for him to get ready, he thought to himself 'Why did she wait for me? I'm sure she couldn't care less whether I'd be eaten by a bunch of werewolves, let alone gone missing. Maybe she's scheming on something'

As he sat himself into the other empty side of the carriage, he took the chance to look at her intently since her focus is on something else, _surprisingly, _a book. He realized that she had matured over the summer. Her used-to-be thick bushy hair is now flowing in soft brown curls. Every bits of her body accentuated that she's already reached her womanhood. 'What am I thinking?!?!' Draco argued with himself 'This is Granger we're talking about… the MUDBLOOD… the annoying know-it –all… the Gryffindor Princess who's best friends with his rival…'

He decided to just look through the woods away from the girl's figure.

"Mione!" Draco was then distracted from his trance and he then realized that they've arrived in the castle already. "We're so sorry! We didn't notice that you were gone. Where have you been to anyway? And why are you with that ferret boy", the red-headed boy inquired.

"Oh Weasel…"

"Drakie sweetie!" He was disrupted by an annoyingly saccharine shriek. "I'm so sorry. Those two morons told me that you've gone ahead. But I didn't find you there. I was so worried." She said this in a babyish tone while she cling her whole body to Draco's, much to his dismay.

With that awkward and repulsive sight before them, the two Gryffindors take off to proceed to the Great hall and finish their dinner.

"Ugh! Pansy, would you get your hands off me!?!? You disgust me!"

"But Drakie, I miss you so much! I know you feel the same" she teased

"Yes I do. That's why I want you to stay off me because I FUCKING MISS YOU!"

"I'm sure you do. You don't have to shout it. Someone might hear you. It's embarrassing" she giggled as she blushed and flutter her eyelids to him.

'Argh, Merlin help me or I don't know what I'm going to do with this woman' he fumed as he tried to calm himself. "I thought I've told you that we're through?!?!"

"Oh Drakie, I know you only need time and space. And I think 3 months is enough. I know what you're feeling right now about me is too overwhelming and I know you're scared. I am too, but we need…"

And the now red-faced blond has lost his poise. "WHAT PART OF 'WE'RE THROUGH' DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!?!"

"But I thought…"

"NO! NEVER! I had never and will never love you! Malfoys don't feel love and you're no exception to that. And besides, I only went out with you because my father forced me to." He then smirked and went his way to the Great Hall.

"But Drakie…" She tried to reach him.

"And for Merlin's sake, don't call me that name. It's sickening."

"But I thought you like that name?" she tried to mutter through her sobs which wasn't heard by Draco because he had left already.

* * *

(Along the corridors)

"I know you two are not the best of friends but as appointed Heads for this year, I expect that both of you could at least try to be civil to each other so that you could work easily on your patrolling schedules and other activities for this school year. Do I make myself clear?" Professor McGonagall instructed authoritatively while they're on their way to the Head's common room.

Then they suddenly halt in front of a huge portrait which has a boy and a girl who are currently fighting over a basket of strawberries. Somehow, both Heads thought that those two kids reminded them of their relationship with each other, always in a quarrel and will never agree with each other.

"Josiah! Maybelline! Stop that this instance. I don't want you two to add up to our concerns." She then turns her body with her head up to face the two Heads of Hogwarts. "Now it's up to you what password are you going to use for this month. You must change it every month. And with your patrolling, you could start tomorrow. You must be exhausted from the train ride so you need a lot of rest. I also expect you two to arrange the patrolling schedules of every prefect and make it effective before tomorrow night. If you have no more questions, I would now leave you two to rest." With that, the imposing professor was gone.

"Our password would be 'Granger's a bitch'" Draco stated as the portrait moved aside and revealed a passage hole towards their common room.

"Hey, why didn't you ask her first? That's not fair" The portrait girl demanded.

"Oh, shut up Maybitch! He called it first. It's not his fault if that lady is too darn slow." The portrait boy argued.

"Ugh, great! Now, I don't only have to put up with Malfoy but also an annoying portrait." She whispered irately.

"Hey Mudblood! Are you just going to stand there all night because if you don't mind, I don't want to keep the passage door open?!?!" He yelled out from inside the common room.

"All right ferret, I'm coming!" She then entered the Heads' common room and was startled with what she saw.

"Alright, just make sure you clean it up after you're done." He smirked and went towards the door on the left side.

"Huh? What do you mean? Oh… you disgusting fool!" she yelled out. His evil laugh could still be heard even when he already entered his room. 'Oh Merlin, please help me' she thought to herself. She tried to shift her focus on something else which wouldn't be that hard as she now marvels over the magnificence of the common room.

It was beautiful beyond words. There is a big fireplace in the middle which brightens the whole common room. The couch, which is facing the fireplace, has gold and ivory finishes supported by mahogany legs intricately carved, possibly by Italian artisans. There is a chair of similar design on its left side while a Venetian-styled chaise longue of similar color is gracefully settled on the opposite side facing the chair. The entire floor of the common room is covered with dark green carpet with Victorian-inspired patterns matched with thick curtains covering the walls and the windows.

It was a breath taking sight. If Malfoy wasn't the other occupant of this room, she would definitely stay here as long as she can. It was evident that the Headmaster tried to blend the color of their houses to complement both of them.

"Mmm…"she sighed as her back fell freely into the welcoming arms of the couch. She tried to breathe in as much of the pleasant smell of the room but then remember that she haven't seen her room yet. She headed through the small staircase towards her room and was once again blown away by the sight. It has a similar style with the common room but the difference is that it is mainly decorated with her House colors, gold and red. She jumped into her bed filled with pillows and noticed that all of her picture frames were already scattered in the walls. She checked her cabinet and, as what she has expected, all of her things are already in place.

"I should get some rest now. Tomorrow is a big day." She smiled to herself as she pick up her toiletries and proceed to the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and started washing her face and then she heard a swishing sound from her back. 'It sounds like dripping water from the faucet' she mused to herself. She turned around and was shock with the sight in front of her, more shock than seeing the recent magnificence of the Head's common room. It was a sleepy Draco that is taking actions for the call of nature. Hermione blushed because he was only in his boxers, but the real problem of the matter is that the undergarment is not doing its job properly.

"Hah!" she gasped which then set off Draco's grogginess.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" both of them screamed in unison.

"What the hell, Granger!" he fumes while trying to cover something Hermione doesn't see frequently or ever. When realization has finally dawned Hermione, she quickly covered her eyes and raged, "Why are you using my bathroom. You have your own Malfoy. Don't your pure-blooded parents teach you some manners?"

"Well, apparently, you're the one who needs some teaching because this is clearly my bathroom."

"No, wait! Did you mean to say that we have ONLY ONE bathroom?!?! Oh dear Merlin!"

"Still, it's your fault Mudblood! You should have locked the door when you're using the bathroom. Maybe you did it on purpose to see if the rumors about the Slytherin prince were true. AHA! That's it, am I right, you devious prude!" he rattled.

"Hah!" Her mouth hanged open as she was astounded by his accusations. "You… you insolent prat! How dare you accuse me of something ridiculously impossible?"

"Oh, cut the crap Granger! Don't worry, I wasn't going to tell anyone about this embarrassing encounter with you. I don't want people formulating stories especially with you!"

"You're unbelievable, you know that!?!? And besides, there's nothing much to see. In fact, nothing at all"

"Why you…" and before he could get a hold on to Hermione, she was quickly out of the bathroom and locked into her room.

'I'll get you for that, Mudblood' he thought to himself.

* * *

(Next Day at Double Potions)

Various insults and name-calling seems to be suck out when the impassive professor entered.

"Before we start, I'm going to group you all in pairs. And you'll be working with each other for the rest of the year. "He said coolly.

Seeing the worried face in his students he then said, "And no, I'm not going to pair you to different houses." They then relaxed their faces.

"Potter and Weasley, Patil and Thomas, Finnigan and Lavender, Granger and Longbottom, Malfoy and Goyle, Crabbe and Parkinson…" As he continued with his recital, the students who were called go off to sit with their partners.

"Hi Neville!" she greeted enthusiastically.

"Oh, hello Hermione. I'm sorry that you're partnered with me. I know I won't be…"

"No worries Neville. I don't care who I get partnered with," 'Except for Slytherins' "and I will help you get higher grades for potions this year so stop fretting, okay"

Her genuine smile makes her partner not want to smile at her also.

"Aww. If it isn't the know-it-all and the know-nothing-at-all"

"Sod off Malfoy! I think you and you're partner is the one you should be saying that to. It seems like he had mistaken his brain for food that's why nothing is left." She smirked and Neville tried to stop his chuckle.

"Wow, the prude Mudblood is being funny. Maybe you should try out for that low-rated show Laughing Witch. I'm sure that standing beside you could make them look funny since you're the opposite of humor."

"Whatever Malfoy."

"Why? No more witty remarks or…"

"Mr. Malfoy. Please sit with your partner now so that we could start the class" the professor exclaimed coolly.

"Yes professor." He then bows his head dramatically and smirked at the two Gryffindors.

Oddly enough, both Heads forgot the last night's ordeal or have they?

* * *

(At The Great Hall)

"Ron, what is your next class after lunch?" the Gryffindor princess asked while graciously arranging her food in her plate.

"Ishsh gotshshh mwekens agensch dhwarts artshc" he said while his mouth is filled with every food that is within his reach.

His raven-haired friend tried to translate, "We both got Defense against Dark Arts after this. How about you, Mione?"

"Oh, that's great! We are in the same class. I'm so excited" She bounced in her sit upon hearing the good news then someone grabbed her elbow.

"Mione, I need to speak with you," the little redhead said. "Alone."

"Okay Ginny. Would you guys excuse us please?" Both boys nodded slowly while trying to figure out what both girls would be discussing about that they need to be alone.

* * *

(In an empty classroom)

"Mione, remember when you told me that if I need something from you, I'll just ask you out?" She said this as she anxiously fidgeted her fingers and look frantically everywhere.

"Of course, I remember that day. If you haven't told me about it, I don't know what I'll do when… And besides, I'll still help you out with everything even if I don't owe you anything. That's what friends are for, right?" She reassured her. "So what is it about?"

"Well… um… you see…" Ginny whispered to Hermione her whole ordeal though they're already hidden in an empty room.

"Oh… Oh… Oh…" the know-it-all has run out of words to say.

"Well…" Ginny blushed. "What do you say?"

"Are you sure about this Ginny? Maybe you're just affected by Lavender and Parvarti. I mean it's really not that important, but if you really want to…"

The moment of silence made Ginny more nervous and tense.

"Okay, I'll help you out. But I have to tell you that it's not really that necessary. What's important is who you are as a person. And I think you're great."

"But Mione, I don't just want to have a great personality. I want to be seen also. I don't just…" Hermione felt sorry for her friend's distress which is not really worth worrying for.

"Now, now, didn't I say awhile ago that I'll help you out?" She smiled to her gloomy friend.

As always, the effect of Hermione's genuine smile to anyone, Ginny can't help but smile.

"Oh Mione, you're the best! You're so great! I… love… you… so… much…" Ginny thanked her friend as she drown her with kisses and hug her while Hermione giggled with her friend's delightfulness.

"This is great! Are you sure Mione?"

"No, not really Ginny." She mocked as she laughed at her friend.

"Oh Mione, thank you so much. I don't know what I'm going to do without you." Then they hug again.

"Of course you do, but first we need to check the library for that potion. Oh, but I need to go to my class now. Maybe later, Ginny. Let's meet up at the library by seven in the evening after dinner."

"Okay!"

* * *

(In the library)

"So, have you found it?" Ginny's attempt of finding something in the library is futile since she only went here during her OWLS that's why she called for Hermione.

"I think I'm leading on something… hmm… oh, here it is!"

"Oh really? Let me see!"

"Wait." The library enthusiast commanded as she raised her hand to her. "boomslang skin, graphorn hide, ashwinder eggs, bezoar, acromantula venom. Oh!"

"Why? What's wrong Mione?"

"Erm, it's just that, most of these ingredients can be purchased in the Apothecary and I have some of it except for this one, Acromantula venom. It's very rare nowadays to find such ingredient because Acromantulas had grown extinct and even if we have one, it's hard to extract venom from it because it could easily dry out. Hmpf." She sighed.

"Well, thanks anyways Mione. I guess it wasn't really meant for me to have it." Her friend said glumly.

Hermione can't help but feel sorry, 'There has to be a way. Maybe I know someone who has it. Someone who is enthuse with potions.'

"I think I know someone who has it. I once saw in Professor Snape's cabinet that he has a few bottles of it but the only problem is that we are not really in good terms"

"But you guys once told me that you've tried to sneak in to the Potion's room before."

"Yes we did, and we've gotten what we needed but somehow he found out about it and I can't risk it again. I'm Head girl now and I need to set an example." She reasoned out to her friend.

Using her puppy eyes, which she learned from Harry and Ron, she looks intently into Hermione's eyes and pleads, "Oh Mione, would you please help me out on this. Don't worry. I won't let you get caught by professor. I'll be the one who will sneak in while you watch over me. Please! Please! Please!"

Those cute eyes and pouted lips reminded Hermione of how her other two best friends do the same thing when they're asking favors from her. She then rolled her eyes and said, "Okay, okay. Maybe we could borrow Harry's cloak just to be sure."

"Yay! You're the bestestest friend that anyone could ever have!" Ginny praised her as she enveloped her again with hugs and kisses.

"Okay Ginny, you don't have to buy me off with your praises. Remember, I'm doing this because you're my friend, my best friend." Then Ginny hugged her with a more sincere and softer embrace because of her thoughtful words. "Now, we need to plan on how we're going to sneak in."

* * *

(In the Gryffindors common room)

"Hey mate, what do you think those two are up to?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea. Maybe about boys or getting love advice from Hermione," They look at each other, and then started to laugh hysterically.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny guys." They were then disrupted by the subject of their mirth who has the little Weasley with her.

"Oh Mione, it's not what we meant…"

"Okay, if you want me to forgive you Harry, you have to do something for me. Do you want to be forgiven?"

"How about me Mione?"

"Well Ron, you have to persuade Harry to do my favor."

"Okay, so what is it?"

"I want to remind you first that no questions should be asked after I ask you my favor," both boys nodded feebly. "Okay. Harry, I need to borrow your invisibility cloak."

"What fo…"

"Ah, I told you. No questions."

"But I need to kn…"

"Harry, Ron! Do you want Mione to forgive you?!?!" This time, Ginny was the one who cut them short with a slightly frantic tone.

"Mmmmmm… Okay. Just make sure that you're not doing anything dangerous"

"Trust me. It's just a girl thing." Both girls sniggered.

* * *

(Inside Ginny's room)

"Now Ginny, I need you to keep this cloak first because I have to patrol with the ferret boy by nine."

"Okay, sure thing Mione."

"My patrol will end at midnight so I'll be back by then. Go to my dorm, the one with the portrait of a boy and a girl in the third floor, and wait for me there. I'll let Malfoy get in first. From there, we'll go our way to the Potion's room while using the invisibility cloak."

"Are you sure Professor Snape won't be there?"

"I'm positive. All of the professors are already in their rooms before midnight except for Filch. That's why we need the cloak."

"Okay then, see you later."

* * *

(Along the corridors)

"Could we please just get this on with? It's already enough that I should patrol with you for the rest of the year?!?!" he grumbled.

"As if merely strolling with you would be the best thing that has ever happened."

"Of course it is. You're a very lucky girl for being in my presence." He smirked.

"Oh dear lord, It's such an honor to be in your presence." She mocked.

"Finally, you've come into your senses Granger. "

"Ugh... Egotistical prat." She barely mumbled.

And that's the last conversation they've had. The rest of the night was taken over by an awkward silence except for those students they've caught doing something both of them would never swear to do with each other.

"Ah, finally!" the blond exclaimed.

Upon entering the Head's common room, Hermione waited for Draco to enter his room before she move her way outside the portrait hole.

She checked her watch, "Oh it's about time. Maybe she's out there somewhere."

She slightly cocked her head outside the door and whispered, "Ginny, are you there? Ginny?"

Then she heard a familiar giggle, "Yes, I'm right in front of you."

"Oh, well… let's hurry." Ginny then covered Hermione with the cloak and they both sneakily went their way to the Potion's classroom.

* * *

(At the Head's bathroom)

As he was cleaning himself up, he can't help but notice the big mark that he has gotten during the summer. Though he was unfeeling, he still didn't want to be acquainted with the dark workings of his father. But he thinks he had no other choice since there is no point in hoping. He had lost it a long time ago. He suddenly remembers something. It was a long time ago when he was given hope.

"What would Mimi think of this?" he muttered as he was tracing the mark in his left arm. Reminiscing long time memories, he then realized that something wasn't right. He tried to think of it and then noticed that the necklace was missing.

'It can't be. I don't remember taking it off during the day.' He argued with himself. 'Oh, maybe Goyle have seen it and being his stupid self, he might have gotten it.'

He quickly wore his pants and covered himself with his robes then went his way to the dungeons.

* * *

(At the closet room in the Potion's classroom)

"Are you sure he has it, Mione?"

"Ginny, you need to be patient. I'm very much sure that I saw about ten vials of it. And, no, I don't think they've all been consumed since acromantula venom is rarely used as an ingredient for potions. Also, I don't think Professor Snape would need it for the same purpose as yours." They both laughed at the thought of it.

"Sssshhh… someone might hear us." Hermione then proceeded in looking through the bottles.

"bat's blood, spider's eyes… Oh here!" She quickly covered her mouth and whispered, "I found it Ginny, it's the acromantula venom. He might have used a preserving charm to prevent it from drying out. I think this bottle would be more than enough." They spilled enough amount of it into their vial and put it back into the cabinet.

"Oh Mione, thank you so much. I owe you one."

"It's nothing Ginny. We're friends, right. Now, let's go back to my dorm. You could stay over at my dorm and maybe we could start brewing the potion."

"Brilliant!" They happily went their way outside the closet room.

* * *

(At the Slytherin's common room)

"Are you sure you haven't seen my necklace?!?!" Draco demanded.

"Well… erm… what does it look like?" Goyle asked.

'Ugh, what should I expect from this chicken-brained moron?' he thought.

He tried to think back on the places he went to during the day. He then remembered, "Oh, I must have left it in our Potions room. I remember removing it and placing it inside my desk. Hey Goyle, put on your robe we're going to the Potions room."

"But…"

"No buts!"

* * *

(Inside the Potions room)

Both girls sneakily went their way to the door but before they could even grab the handle, it abruptly swung open. A tall figure rashly stepped inside. Not seeing the girls in front of him, he then bumped into them, causing both girls to fall down and the cloak to strip off.

"What the…" Draco yelled.

"Oh no Mione! The bottle!"

"Who's there?!?!" the other dim-witted slytherin cried.

Startled by the sudden intrusion, Hermione hastily got up and grab Ginny's hand in an attempt for an escape. Unfortunately, Hermione stepped into the spilled venom causing her to lose her footing and fall directly in front. It was bad enough that she could get a bruise or broken bones from tripping but the worst part is that she won't. This is because right in front of her is a familiar figure, wearing the same shocked face as her, standing still as if his foot is bounded on the floor. Her whole body slammed into his causing them to fall back down to the floor. And before they could even react, her lips slammed into his and everything went silent.

The two spectators were too shocked that they didn't speak or move but just stare with wide eyes and mouths open.

Upon realizing what is happening, both rivals' eyes grow wider and screamed in unison, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" causing their tongues to touch each other. They gasped and again, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

* * *

A/N: So what do you think… I know, this chapter was a bit boring… My whole objective for this is to have their unexpected encounter which will be the catalyst for the proceeding chapters… Next chapter would be lots of laughs... I promise… The last scene of this chapter has repercussions especially to Draco… The real Dramione story would start next chapter… so watch out for it…. But first REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	3. Mutual Onesided Agreement

Disclaimer: I'd just make this short – I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER…period Also, I got the concept of this story from the Korean movie "He was cool"…

A/N: As I've told some of you, I'd be posting this chapter sooner than the previous one… and I'm really really sorry if I haven't kept with my promise… I just finished one of my projects in school and got into a fight with my parents that's why?(Grrr… sometimes parents don't get us, don't they??)…. Anyhoo, Though I only got two reviewers for this chapter (Special thanks to timamiYippie and LoveDirt for the reviews for last chapter), I'm still okay with it since I'm really excited to post this chapter… I think, this is somewhat a life-altering moment for both of them particularly on their relationship with each other… and of course, as I've said, I got the concept of this story from a movie so there are scenes in this chapter that was adapted from that movie but not verbatim. Also, I need betas, so pls do pm me… **R&R**please

Note: If you don't know yet by now, the dialogues with double quotes are the ones they speak out while the ones with single quotes are their thoughts…kay???

* * *

Recap: Draco cleared it out with Pansy. As new Heads of Hogwarts, Draco and Hermione would share a dormitory… even a bathroom which led to their mishap. The next day, Ginny asks Hermione's help about some girl problems which can only be solved by a potion with a rare ingredient. Hermione and Ginny then went to the Potions room to get it. Draco lost an important object and thought that he left it on the Potions room. Both girls were about to leave when Draco opened the door and knocked them over…

It was bad enough that she could get a bruise or broken bones from tripping but the worst part is that she won't. This is because right in front of her is a familiar figure, wearing the same shocked face as hers, standing still as if his foot is bounded on the floor. Her whole body slammed into his causing them to fall back down to the floor. And before they could even react, her lips slammed into his and everything went silent.

The two spectators were too shocked that they didn't speak or move but just stare with wide eyes and mouths open.

Upon realizing what is happening, both rivals' eyes grow wider and screamed in unison, "AAAHHH!!!" causing their tongues to touch each other. They gasped and again,

**CHAPTER 3: Mutual (One-sided) Agreement **

"AAAHHH!!!"

It seems like the world suddenly stop revolving around the sun. Animals started talking to humans. Snape is tap dancing with Hagrid. And, Voldemort surrenders to the Ministry. In short, the impossible becomes possible because the two of the greatest rivals of wizarding history are currently in the most unlikely situation. They are KISSing, though not willingly. But still, no one had predicted, not even the greatest seer, that Draco and Hermione would have their lips clashed together.

After realizing that screaming won't really do any good, they try to remove themselves from each other.

Hermione goes to Ginny's side and tries to fix herself up. "I tried to catch you by your elbow but you fell so fast. I wasn't able to… I'm sorry Mione…" Ginny tried to appease.

"It's okay. I'm also sorry for the bottle but we need to go now." The other girl nodded as both of them make their way outside the room.

"And where do you think you're going?" the slytherin blond asked as he tries to fix himself up while blocking the doorway.

"Why is it any of your business, Malfoy?" Hermione spitted out.

"Well… one, you broke in to the Potions room after curfew hours; two..."

"Then how can you explain yourself for being here?" Hermione retorted.

"TWO! You obviously stole something from Professor Snape's potion ingredients", Draco stressed out while eyeing wilily the spilled venom and lifting his eyebrows, "and… three, ."

"I did not steal… wait? What? You… you… you, bigheaded fool! You think I purposely did that! Not in your wildest dreams! Not even when Voldemort would kill himself for that!"

"Hmpff… Then, I have to make you realize the repercussions of your ghastly actions Ms. Granger." He smirked.

Ginny then makes her presence known and steps forward, "Just cut to the chase Malfoy. What is it that you want?"

"Actually, you…"

"NO! Ginny, we don't have to do anything for Malfoy. We don't owe him anything."

"If that's what you think of it… I wonder? What would the Headmaster think of this, his appointed Head girl breaking in after curfew hours and stealing something from a professor? Hmm…" He calmly pointed out while attempting to be thinking of something.

Hermione went silent. Being the Head girl is one of her greatest and proudest achievements. She has worked hard to get this position and will do everything to perform her job well. Surely, if the Headmaster finds out about this, she would lose her title or even get expelled.

'Oh no! This can't be! How could he be so…" she fumed to herself as she tries to contain her tears from falling.

Sensing her friend's inner distress, Ginny goes to her side and comforts her. "I'm so sorry Mione. This is all my fault." she sincerely whispered.

Ginny turns her angry face to Malfoy and says, "Would you please tell us already you're unreasonable condition so that we could go back to our dorms?!?!"

"Hey Draco, I've found it. You're right; it's under your desk." Goyle exclaimed as he proudly flaunts the lost item that Draco had been worrying all night. Ginny then rolled her eyes for the sudden disruption while soothing a still distress Hermione.

Draco immediately grabs his precious item, as if trying to protect it from the eyes and hands of undeserving people. He is very protective of it that it seems like his whole existence is dependent on it.

'Goyle isn't completely useless after all', he smiled mentally as he secures the item on his pocket.

"Well… Malfoy… we don't have all night!?!?" Ginny stated as she impatiently taps her left foot on the marble floor.

"Little impatient aren't we? Well, YOU are free to go now. For the mudblood, I'll tell you your condition after these two lovebirds are gone."

"Ugh! Love birds? Not in a gazillion years!" Ginny snorted while Goyle slyly smiled and winked at her. "And I'm not leaving Hermione with you, ferret!"

"No, it's okay Ginny." Hermione thought that it'd be better if her friend could get away from what Malfoy is scheming. Actually, she's relieved that Malfoy didn't ask Ginny for anything in return. "Don't worry, I could handle myself. I'll hex him before he could get to me. And besides, he'll get me alone eventually since we're sharing the same dormitory." She said confidently as she rolled her eyes at those last words but deep inside she was worried sick of what Malfoy might ask from her.

"Are you sure Mione? I don't trust him!" Malfoy snickered at her.

"Yes, I'm sure. Thanks for your concern, Gins. But go back to your dorm and please bring with you Harry's cloak, okay?" Then they smiled and hugged each other. Ginny then went her way outside the room after crafting another stern look towards Malfoy. Goyle followed after her.

"So… what now??" she asked after an awkward silence.

With his hands smoothing his chin, He examines her from head to toe. This made Hermione feel uncomfortable and slightly anxious about what Draco is planning to do with her.

"Malfoy! We can't stay here for long. If Mrs. Norris and Filch see us here, we could…"

"Dress up nicely and always fix yourself up." He interrupted as he budges his way off the Potions room while Hermione was offended and somewhat confused with his statement.

"Whu… What?! How dare you insult my fashion sense?! If I may tell you, my fashion preferences are just fine. I don't think I would need any advice from you. And besides, I'm not like any of those girls who cover themselves up with make-up and skimpy clothes. I prefer…"

Standing just outside the doorway, Draco turns his face into hers and cuts her short again, "No, I didn't tell you to wear make-up. I just want you to make yourself look nice like that bushy hair of yours. Do you even use a comb?" He then snorted.

"Why… you… Ugh! And why would it be any of your business?!?! Huh!"

"Because I just said so." He said coolly. "Or maybe… I should just go directly to the Headmaster right now and report something."

"No, no, no, please… I'll do it." She begged not really understanding what she has agreed upon.

"Wait, what?" she barely mumbled but Draco didn't hear it because he was already off the room.

'Oh, the condition. Wait, that's it? He wants me to look nice in exchange of him shutting his mouth. I don't believe it. Maybe he's scheming on something because I know for a fact that he wouldn't care less if I got expelled. Hell, he would rejoice if that happens. But what is it…' she pondered to herself.

She then went outside the room on her way to the Heads' common room as she thinks of reasons for Malfoy's strange condition. When she was about to turn to a corner to where her dorm is situated, she notices Malfoy hiding in the edge of the wall furtively peeping at something on the corner that Hermione was about to turn to. She then thought that maybe it would be best for her to do the same and go to Malfoy's side.

'Maybe it's Mrs. Norris or Filch?' she thought to herself as she slowly makes her way to Malfoy's side. As she reaches the edge to where Malfoy is, she tilts her head to see what the slytherin boy is hiding from. She was right. It is Mrs. Norris circling around the corridor waiting for her unlucky victim. Hermione abruptly hid her head when she met the cat's eyes and wasn't aware that she is clinging into the strong arms of the person beside her.

"Don't you ever touch me, Granger!" he perilously whispered.

"Oh I'm sorry. I think she saw me." She whispered back not thinking that she actually apologized to Malfoy after he had offended her.

"Just stay still and keep quiet. Sooner or later, she'll be turning her way to the other corner."

"Oh, of course, who else would know all about these sneaking stints but none other than the Slytherin God?! Hah!" she mocked.

"So you finally admit that I'm a god… Ha! Don't be a hypocrite, Granger. I know that you and your two boyfriends have your own shares of dirty hands in your pocket." He smirked as she rolled her eyes to end their argument not because she forfeits but so as not to cause being notice.

After a few minutes, the vigilant cat has finally gone her way. Hermione hurriedly moves, even overtaking Malfoy, in front of the familiar portrait, just in case the cat comes back, and quickly mutters, "Granger's a bitch!"

She didn't comprehend what she just said until she heard the snigger from her back as the portrait door closes.

"Ugh! I can't wait 'til next month. I'm going to get back at you, you ferret!"

"That's getting old Granger… Haha", He continued laughing as both of them went their way to their respective rooms and slammed their doors.

After the long day that she has gone through, Hermione decided to sleep it off immediately and have completely forgotten about her recent ordeal with Malfoy and the question she anxiously wants to ask. On the other hand, the other occupant of the dormitory hasn't forgotten about it completely. In fact, it still clings to him like the venom of a treacherous snake. 'That kiss' he thought to himself as he softly touches his lips. He wasn't sure but he felt something familiar when their lips met, though it can't really be considered a kiss.

While resting calmly on his bed, He suddenly remembered the lost item which was the reason for him coming to the Potions room and eventually led to that fateful moment. He hoisted the item from his pocket and let it hang freely from his hand on top of his head. He smiled at the beautiful silver necklace and examined it studiously, though he had known every bits of it. It was made with a sterling silver of small chains which features a shiny little shell in the middle. (A/N: Go to my profile to see the link to the image of the necklace where this item was inspired from) Draco had charmed it so that a name of a girl would be engraved in it and to keep it shiny.

It is very simple which is exactly why Draco loves it. It reminds him of her, how simple she is and how simple would life be if she was still here. He felt lonely again, as always, whenever he thinks of her. It just reminds him of how he almost had anything but not everything… or maybe that one thing.

He gives it one last look then kissed the engraved name, "I miss you Mimi." After a few seconds of listening to the soft music coming from the shell, He drifts into a deep slumber and goes back to his familiar dream.

"_Draco" someone cried out._

"_Hi Draco, Happy Birthday!" he was presented with a beautiful old witch holding a small blue box._

_Draco snorted with what the old lady is giving him for a present._

'_Doesn't she have any shame for herself? Who would give me such a petty gift after all those gifts that were given to me? I won't accept this', he thought to himself._

"_I don't like it! It's too small. Malfoys only have big toys!" exclaimed the little Malfoy._

"_Oh sweetie… but what's inside is much better than any gift! It was hand-made by my little sunshine. She's right over there." He turns his face around to see a swarm of kids playing along with a bunch of stupid entertainers. _

"_I still don't like it. It's small and ugly!" He then shoves the small box and run towards the inside of the manor. _

"_Hmm… poor kid… He grew up having material things to sustain everything but never knowing how it is to love and be loved" She then walk towards where the small box was dodged and picked it up as a house elf suddenly came into view, probably to clean up the mess. "Please, could you kindly keep this and give it to him when he needs it?" _

"_Yes, Missus. Me will give it to Master Draco." The elf warily answered._

"_Thank you."_

* * *

Hermione wakes up from the strong beams of light coming from the high windows of her room. 'I must have left the curtains ajar last night' she thought to herself as she groggily got up and went to greet the welcoming warmth of the morning sun. 'Aaah… What a good day it is?'

She then went to the bathroom and locked the door to prevent a repeat of the mishap that she had with the Head Boy and to answer the early call of nature. Unwillingly, her mind drifted to the awkward accident they've had in this room in their first morning.

'Woohh… Thank Merlin I didn't take a shower first. Malfoy would surely make fun of me when he sees me with my clothes off.' She shuddered.

'Speaking of showers, that's weird. Why do I hear soft splatters of water from the shower room? Hmm… No, it can't be. The bathroom door is clearly open when I entered. Surely he will lock it if he's going to…' But before she could finish her thoughts and even move from her awkward posture, the thing that she thought she had avoided happened. The shower door suddenly opened and revealed the slytherin blond covered with a towel.

'Woohh… Good thing he has his towel on or I don't… wait? Oh Merlin, what am I doing?' But before she could save herself from embarrassment, Draco already turned his face towards her and spotted her awkward situation.

"Well, well, well… What an interesting position you got there, Ms. Granger? I hope I didn't interrupt something. Just carry on." He smirk the widest he ever had while drying his hair with a small towel.

"You… you arse!" she fumed as she tries to cover herself with the nearest curtain while putting on her undergarments. "Why didn't you lock the door when you use the bathroom?!?! Arghh… Then I should have not used the bathroom in the first place."

"Ha! Then what? I wouldn't want to miss the fun of seeing your face right now. You've got to admit, that was hilarious?!" He then went into fits of laughter.

"Grrr… Accio towel!" She cried followed by the towel fleeing out revealing Draco only in his boxers.

"Ha! Who's the laughing matter now, ferret!" It is now her turn to suppress her laughter but surprisingly, Draco's smirk gets even wider.

"So you like seeing me only with my boxers on… just like last time?" Her eyes went wide because she didn't expect him to bring it out. "Maybe, you'd even like it more when you touch me" He muttered as he wiggled his eyebrows and took a step towards her.

She gulped and suddenly stopped from her tracks, not knowing what to do but just raise her wand towards him. "I swear Malfoy that if you even take another step towards me, I would hex you into oblivion." Her threats were futile because he still kept on getting near her.

"AAAHHH!!!" She hastily run back to her room and closed the door.

'Ugh! That little ferret. He's going to be the death of me.'

"AAAHHH!!!" She jumped from the sudden bang from her door.

"Hey Granger! Don't forget our agreement or I won't hesitate to pay the old man a visit." Draco shouted from the bathroom.

'Wow, not Mudblood anymore? That's a new thing. Wait, what agreement? Oh… the agreement. Ye…'

"Yes! I didn't forget about it, okay ferret!"

"Hey, don't call me ferret anymore."

"Malfoy then?!"

"Whatever, just don't call me with that worthless animal. It's sickening."

"Kay, whatever you say Malfoy."

* * *

A lovelier Hermione is on her way out from her room to eat breakfast with her best friends but she suddenly smells the aroma of her favorite bread, cinnamon swirl. She turns her face towards the source of the delectable smell and was met with a variety of pastries and desserts crammed in the center table.

'Hmmm… who brought all of this?' She was about to grab a swirl when she notices a figure sitting across the couch reading a copy of the Daily Prophet while sipping on a hot coffee.

'Ugh, Nevermind. The spoiled brat might have demanded the house elves to bring all of this here. I won't patronize his unjust actions. Besides, I'd rather eat dirt than have breakfast with this ferret.'

She then stomped her way to the portrait door.

"And where do you think you're going? You know very well that ignoring food is very unladylike. Haven't I told you about our agreement?"

"Ugh! What is it with you?!?! And besides, I'd rather starve myself to death than eat breakfast here with you, ferret!"

"Hey, didn't I tell you not to call me with that name?!?! Regardless, you'll still going to be eating breakfast here each day until the end of the year. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Wha… How dare you command me like I'm some kind of a slave of yours?! No way! I know you forced the house elves to bring these pastries in here because your sorry ass is too darn lazy to go to the Great Hall. Hmpff!"

"Does that mouth of yours ever shut up? Huh! Well, I think that your cute little elves would be more upset if you didn't even take a single bite of the food that they've had especially prepared for us."

"What are…"

"And I didn't force them to do this. In fact, they're even more excited to prepare a special meal for the Great Gryffindor Princess whose best friends with the Oh-so-wonderful Scarhead. Huh! McGonagall suggested that we could have our breakfast meals in here to somehow make up from all those late night patrols that we're going to have. So I take the initiative to ask the aid of the elves, which they gladly accepted!"

Hermione bit her lip and just went silent. She was ashamed that she had accused Malfoy of something terrible. She didn't like prejudiced people but now, she felt like she has eaten her words.

"Um… sorry…" She barely whispered as she took a seat on the opposite side of the couch while nibbling on a cinnamon swirl.

"Hmppff! Well, at least you haven't completely forgotten about our agreement."

"What???"

"Well, your hair. It looks nice that way." He then turns back to his previous ritual followed by an awkward silence.

Hermione couldn't deny that she was somehow affected by Draco's simple compliment proven by the red stains in her cheeks and a small tug inside her stomach. She couldn't help it because it was the first time that he had said something positive to her, even more towards her physical appearance. Hell, even her two best friends didn't even know that she's a girl.

'It's just a simple comment. Maybe he's trying to lure me. Maybe because he's just pleased that I was following through with the agreement and he thought that I'm under his control. Well, I don't think so.'

"Hey Granger!" She was disrupted from her current trance.

"What?!"

"Classes will start in a few minutes, we should probably head off."

"Oh, didn't know you care."

"Hey, don't play that attitude with me. Like McGonagall said, we should act civil to each other and aren't you forgetting our agreement?"

"Hey, I only agree with the part of me looking more… uhm… neat."

"Hah!"Draco laughed at her discomfort. "Well, it's implied to the agreement that you'll act nicely towards me. I wouldn't care if you'll act otherwise towards other people especially with Pothead and Weasley."

"Ugh you're hopeless! That's not fair! You should have said it and I must agree to it!"

"And now I'm saying it and now it's part of the agreement. End of argument!"

"Oh you…" but she was cut short by Malfoy grabbing her hands and pulling her outside the portrait door.

"Oww… Let go of me, Malfoy! You can't just force me like that. I'm not your slave!" She fumed as she soothes her wrist.

Having no response from Malfoy, she abruptly flipped her head towards the opposite direction and move her way to her next class.

'Ugh, why is he following me?!?! I know we both have Potions for the next class but does he need to be in close proximity. I'm quite sure that he'd rather head off since he's much faster than me. Hmpff! He's definitely on to something.'

And the day went by like that up until dinner time. When she's alone walking to her next class, she would see Malfoy just following behind her and suddenly left off when she finally enters the class room. And though she knows that Malfoy is just close behind her when it comes to academics, she knows that he is not a frequent visitor of the library so it's quite intriguing that she sees him there throughout the day(or maybe only when she's there). Hermione became really suspicious and worried about Draco's actions.

* * *

"Aaahh… the lemoned chicken was really good. Maybe, they should include it always for dinner. Or maybe for every mealtime." Hermione rolled her eyes at her best friend's childishness.

"Ron, you're always saying that to every new meals being served. Nothing really differs." Hermione and her other best friend laughed at that.

"Ha ha. That's so funny Harry. Maybe you should try out for…"

"Hey Hermione!" a bronze-haired tall guy greeted her with more enthusiasm as needed which makes the other two boys feel a little bit protecting towards their only _girl_ friend.

"Oh Edward! What's up?" Hermione greeted.

"Not much… uhm… actually, I am having problems with my arithmancy homework and its due tomorrow. I was hoping that you…"

"Oh sure, Meet me up in the library at seven. I just go get my things and you should do the same, okay?"

"Wow, thanks!"

* * *

"Okay, so the letters A, J and S are equivalent to the number 1 so you could assign it to those…"

Hermione went on and on with her lecture and surprisingly the Hufflepuff boy gets it quite easily.

'Does he really need tutoring for this subject? Or maybe I'm just a good teacher… Hmm.' she smiled to herself.

After a few minutes of teaching, they were suddenly drowned into laughter forgetting about the unfinished homework. She realized that Edward has a natural sense of humor, even infusing jokes in between her serious lectures. In actuality, Hermione doesn't really like it when people interrupts when she's in the middle of explaining something but she thought that it's hard to get mad to Edward's natural charm.

Their small bliss was suddenly disrupted by loud stomps coming towards them.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for you in the common room?!" Draco screamed out.

"Oh sorry, I am just helping Edward with his assignment. And, why am I explaining to you. Who are you to ask of my whereabouts? Huh?!?!"

"Well, in case you haven't notice Ms. Head Girl, you have duties to fulfill for the rest of the year."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Sorry Edward, I couldn't help you out with the remaining items since I have to deal with my patrolling schedule."

"It's okay Mione. I think I could handle it already. You're a good teacher." Hermione can't help but blush at the compliment which didn't really do much help for Draco's current aura, which he can't explain why.

"Maybe we could tutor me some other day? Maybe tomorrow?"

"NO!" Draco answered for her.

"And who are you to answer for her? Let her decide for herself."

"Well clearly, this thing that you're doing is affecting her duties as Head girl. And as HEAD BOY, I would have to ensure that this won't happen again!"

"Well, if you want Edward we could do it during break hours whenever you're free?"

"Oh, I'm definitely free. Tomorrow then?"

"Okay that's enough! We had responsibilities that need to be attended first!"

"Sure Edward! See you tomorrow!" She was about to get her things but it was abruptly grabbed by Draco and she was suddenly pulled towards the library's exit.

"Ugh! Get off me, Malfoy!" She fumed but Malfoy didn't respond. Instead, he head his way off to accomplish their task for the night. The entire patrol was dominated with silence, similar to their first one.

* * *

"Oh Thank God" Hermione rejoices as she is standing now in front of the Head's portrait door. "Malfoy, aren't you going to say the password so we could finally settle down."

"Well, you're the one who's complaining, why don't you say the password yourself?!?!"

She was slightly startled with his irate tone simply because he had been silent the whole time, not even yelling out those students that they've caught lurking around beyond curfew hours.

"Ugh! Fine! Granger's a bitch!" Hermione hurriedly went in not seeing the smirk growing in Draco's face upon hearing the password coming from Hermione herself.

When the portrait door was finally closed and Draco was about to settle into his room, Hermione's bubble burst and her anxiety towards Draco's unusual actions get the best out of her.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I'm not conceited but I'm pretty sure that you've been following me the whole day for reasons that I don't know why. And you disrupted my tutoring hour with Edward even though I still have ten minutes before our patrolling schedule. And…"

"Oh, so now, it's my fault! I'm quite sure that if I didn't come over to remind you, you wouldn't remember your duties because you were too busy flirting with your boy toy."

"How dare you accuse me of such licentious acts? I have done nothing of those things?!?!"

"_Oh Edward, you're so funny! Eddie, you're so great! Hi hi hi." _He tried to stifle a girly chuckle while exaggerating Hermione's interaction with Edward earlier. "Why don't you just marry each other?"

"I did not do such thing! And be… No, wait a minute! You were there, aren't you? You were there the whole time! You were stalking me, you fool! Whatever, you're scheming on Malfoy, I swear…"

"I'm not stalking you. I'm just making sure you're not doing any treachery acts, which is apparently evident in the library. Well, I hope you're not forgetting about our agreement, Granger. One more slip and I'd go directly to the old man."

"What slip? Treachery acts? Towards whom? Would you please cut to the chase Malfoy? And clearly I've been doing my best to comply with our agreement!"

"No, clearly, you're not doing the job because you've been cheating with that dim-witted Hufflepuff!"

"What are you saying Malfoy?! I didn't cheat on anyone, I'm not even…"

"You can't just taint me and run away! You should be responsible for your actions!"

"What in the Merlin's name are you saying, Malfoy!"

"Tsk tsk… I thought you've already understand when you agreed with my condition. I mean, you didn't ask anything so I thought… Guess you're not the smarty pants I've known after all."

"Could you please elaborate, Malfoy!"

"To refresh your memory, I pledged that I wouldn't bring your secret to the old man in exchange of you agreeing to my terms, am I right?" She carefully nodded.

"And those include you looking more appropriate and acting nicely towards me, right?" She again nodded hesitantly not really knowing where this is going and if she really would want to know.

"Well, you don't expect those to be my main condition. That wouldn't be fair seeing that I'm keeping a much heavier part of the bargain. I mean, I could get expelled also for keeping your secret. They'll consider me an accomplice."

'Ugh! I should have asked the first time. I know it's too good to be true that that's his only condition'

"Well, what is it that you really want me to agree on?"

"Technically, you've already acquiesced so the only thing you could do is fulfill it."

"It seems I don't have much of a choice, don't I?" She rolled her eyes as she gets impatient and slightly anxious. "Well..."

"You should look appropriate because we, Malfoys, don't associate with unattractive people. You should act nicely towards me because we'll be seeing each other a lot for the whole school year." She rolled her eyes again at Draco's recital of his conditions. 'So it's all about this. Us being Heads of Hogwarts and thus being together all the time so I should be nice and pleasant to him always! Ugh! He's just concerned about his image?! That's it?! Huh! How juvenile?!'

"AND… You should not flirt with any other guys especially with that little puppy dog of yours or else, I'm going to kill them!"

"Why?! It isn't any of your concerns! Don't worry Malfoy, you're image of being associated with a Mudblood wouldn't be ruined any further because I'm not going to be a desperate, self-absorbed slut nor am I planning to be one. Happy?!"

"No, that's not what I meant! You'll do all of these things because from now on, I'm your BOYFRIEND!"

"Oh Shut… wait… wha… how… are you… you ca... no wa… Huh?!" She shakes her head trying to clear her mind and ears thinking that she must have heard it wrong.

"Boyfriend? Who?!"

"ME"

* * *

A/N: Well… **REVIEW** pls…Wooohoo, finally! I think this is my longest chapter so far… I really love the end part of this chapter. I hope that you could envision the scene the way I do… The way I envision it, they look so cute arguing with each other esp. Mione's reaction when she finds out… Haha, she looks hilarious in my mental image of her… She was really dumbfounded… Well, in the next chapter, you'll see how they go about with their relationship in the early stages… the next chapter would be entitled: "Goes Public"… well the title speaks for itself… I'm halfway done with it and all I can say is that they are still both stubborn but gradually, one of them is going into deep…. So if you want me to post it earlier **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**. Thanks Guys!!


End file.
